Godsmack
Izune "Godsmack" Caligua (called Godsmack in most contexts) is a demon that was formerly part of Junkhead's drug posse. After overdoing it and dying from a drug-fueled death, her body was brought in by the Church of Noxin, a religion that centers around the rebirth of those who died of "excess sin". When reborn by the Church of Noxin, Godsmack became completely unrecognizable to those who once knew her- her purple skin fading into a brilliant blue and her once powerful and stretchable black limbs now becoming limp and fragile, causing her to hide them behind sleeves and socks. She is against Junkhead on a principle level, attempting to shut down any hang out created by him and to criminalize drugs. Godsmack is created by as a non-canon COLD❄BLOOD fan character. Godsmack is a former friend of Junkhead's who was brought back by the Church of Noxin to work against him. She features great power of her own gifted by the church. She regards people that use drugs and alcohol as bugs, which she is too gleeful to eat as a show of power. She believes herself to be superior than most people morally, and is aware she died previously but has no memories from her past. Description Godsmack is a blue skinned demon with blue hair. She has black sclera with purple glowing eyes. Like Junkhead, she is missing a eye, but covers it with a white eyepatch with the symbol of the Church of Noxin. Around her head is a halo with a crystal embedded into the front center of the halo, which has its own ring of sorts around it. She wears a dress with red and green colors, with the symbol of the Church of Noxin placed at the bottom. She wears bandages and knee high socks to cover up her weak legs and deattached sleeves to cover up her weakened arms. Her legs and arms are the opposite of Junkhead's- weak, white and frail as opposed to strong, black and powerful. Her sleeves and socks have a soft iridescent sheen to them, which can be likened to Junkhead's oily sheen which also extrudes rainbow colors under the right conditions. A small heart appears in her chest, being white. On a design level, Godsmack is a inversion of Junkhead in almost every possible way. Junkhead is mostly naked save for the bandages around his legs and crotch, while Godsmack is covered up almost entirely, inverting his clothing scheme. His hair stands up like demon horns where as Godsmack's go downwards. His right eye is missing, while Godsmack's left eye is missing. Even Godsmack's teeth appear cleaner. They also have inverted color schemes. And while Junkhead has clear demon theming, Godsmack instead has angelic theming. Personality Godsmack is a self-professed god, with her reborn status making her feel like she is high and mighty over those who use drugs and other substances that effect the mind. She feels like she has a pure mind and spirit and wants to cleanse those with sin and "rebirth" them under the will of the Church of Noxin, free of their sins. Godsmack is a direct opponent against Junkhead's drug using lifestyle, although an additional layer of tragedy is added from their interactions as Junkhead remembers who Godsmack used to be and is conflicted about their current state of being. Godsmack is not actually a sane person, believe it or not. She can be manipulative and cruel and doesn't care who gets in her way. She seems to think she lacks a soul, believing that she must devote herself entirely to her cause in order to earn one. Her death and subsequent resurrection has made her fairly crazy and makes her speak mostly in short sentences with broken English. She has a habit of eating bugs as an intimidation tactic against those she sees use drugs. She is also aware of her huge power, seeing the police of the Satellite as entirely unnecessary and won't hesitate to use them as collateral. In spite of being resurrected and being used as a tool by the Church of Noxin, Godsmack has no real allegiance to it. Her beliefs are her own and she will be willing to kill the leaders of the church if they get in her way. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Godsmack's abilities from her halo-like crown (known officially as the Kur Haro), as her body has atrophied due to her resurrection. The Kur Haro is powered by a blue crystal that allows her to create blue constructs of chains, cuffs, and restraining her opponent as much as possible, even choking out their life force and draining them of it. She attacks primarily with her head and is constantly floating, giving her some immunity to ground based attacks in a lot of scenarios. Her playstyle is a grappler type that pulls opponents close to her to attack with spiking headbutts or pulling them around the stage with her chains. She can also even drain them. She keeps her opponents close to her as much as possible. Relationships Junkhead Gallery GodsmackPainted.png|Godsmack's art by Trivia *Godsmack is non-canon to the stories of COLD❄BLOOD. She comes from a COLD❄BLOOD timeline where Silver Zin and Mallory Zin do not exist, due to their Herald nature. She is created by one of the many artists that worked on the project just for fun- while she is not ruled out from appearing in COLD❄BLOOD proper, she is not linked to Zinfestation or any of the stories attached to the COLD❄BLOOD expansions. *Godsmack was created to mirror Junkhead and has themes of COLD❄BLOOD's story in her: **Junkhead and Godsmack's designs are explictly meant to mirror and invert each other in many ways. This is broken down in her appearance section. **Godsmack is a puritan that hates drugs where as Junkhead is a heavy drug user. **Godsmack's name is derived from the Alice in Chains song God Smack. This is the song after Dirt on the album of the same name, where as Junkhead's name is derived from the song Junkhead which comes before Dirt on the album. Additional meaning from the order of their names on the album can be derived, as Godsmack was dead prior to becoming revived, hence she was in the ground, covered in Dirt prior to her resurrection. **Godsmack is also a literal name because she's a puritan that forces her beliefs on others. **A subtle one is that Junkhead hates rehabilitation, where as Godsmack is literally the embodiment of hostile rehabilitation. **Where as Junkhead's playstyle and abilities are best suited at fighting opponents from a distance, Godsmack is actually the opposite. **All the Satellite rulers have their own crowns, where as Godsmack has her own crown that is the source of her power. Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Villains